Dream or Reality
by CHILLINISME
Summary: Max has a nightmare, is it just a bad dream, or is it an omen of whats to come?  FIRST STORY hope u guys like it, ohya faxness and niggyness:D
1. The Dream

First story…enjoy

-

Shadows everywhere. I was running, holding on to a package. Scientists, and other people with guns, and assorted weapons were chasing me. I was suddenly in a bright light. I looked up, a huge helicopter was looming over me, it's spotlight directly on me. I saw a guy with a bazooka, "WHY DO THEY HAVE A BAZOOKA" I thought quickly then started running, out of the light. I had reached a safe spot, no helicopter, no people, when the stupid sexist pig, Omega, jumped off a tree and pinned me. I held on to the package. I shook my hand in front of his face remembering his weakness.

"That doesn't work anymore, because I was fixed, now I AM the strongest of us two." He laughed.

I struggled, as I saw his fist coming down to my face, it was about to hit when I heard

. "Max!" Omega paused.

"help me voice!" I thought to my voice inside my head

"Max!"

I opened my eyes, to see Fang standing above me.

I looked around, I was in Ella's old room, the sky was still dark outside the window.

"Uh, Max you all right? I heard you talking bout, someone stealing something."

He tilted his head, but yet showed no emotion on his face.

I noticed I was covered in sweat and shaking. I was so scared inside and wanted to hug Fang and cry, but refused to give in to my emotions.

"Fang, what were you doing spying on me? God, So what, we all get bad dreams now and then" I was a little angry at him for catching me in a vulnerable moment, but a little thankful for waking me up.

"Fine if you're going to be like that, I'll just leave you alone" He got up, frustrated, and then headed for the door.

"Fang, god" I cursed myself for being so stupid, but Fang stopped.

"Fine, I had a nightmare about itex coming here, and trying steal… something, I don't know what, but something. They were going to kill us. I didn't tell you cuz; I didn't want to scare you or anyone else. Just because I dream something though doesn't mean we should be scared."

Fang was now sitting at the edge of my bed (Ella's old one). He had the trace of fear in his eyes for a second, but it vanished as fast as Gazzy could eat a hotdog, which was by the way, extremely fast.

"Do you remember who you are talking to? Cuz I never get scared"

"Ya, cuz Fang the Mighty, the smartest person alive" I rolled my eyes

"Yep you got that right" he smiled, but just a little smile, but hey, that's good enough for me.

"Let's not tell the flock bout it, but try to remember what it was" he said before he left my room

Three hours later when it was actually time to get up, I got out of bed and went into the kitchen. Mom was already up preparing homemade waffles.

"Here crack all these eggs"

"k,"

I went to cracking the eggs, feeling sorry for all of the little dead chicks as I saw the yolks go into the pan. It's a bird thing

"You look exhausted did you sleep good?"

"Yea, fine, just didn't go to bed that early, I stayed up and read." I lied so I wouldn't worry her.

She looked at me, knowing that I was lying but continued to stir batter.

I put the waffles in the cooker, as soon as I had one waffle fully cooked, the who flock, and Ella were in the kitchen.

"Oh my god, I love waffles. They are like my favorite breakfast ever. They smell so good. Are they homemade? They have to be, anything that smells that good are homemade. If you put blueberries in them they turn blue, but they taste better. Have you ever had blueberry waffles before with real blueberries? When I went to France I did, I bet they aren't as good as yours, though. Max did you help Mom co…

"Nudge could you go set the table" Mom said kindly

"Sure" she said as she went to the other room

"Thank god, I thought she'd never shut up" Iggy said as he put two more waffles that he had made on to his plate, with the burnt eggs I made and the burnt bacon. Good thing we are not picky eaters, I thought as I saw Gazzy follow Iggy and steal burnt bacon off of the plate.

Fang stepped in dressed and silent took one look at the bacon and said

"Max cooked." Then he walked out with the orange juice so he could pour all the glasses of juice.

Then Angel came in, she was happily singing a song, when she blurted

"Max, look what I found!"

It was a locket, with a bug inside,(the microphone kind of bug)

I gaped in horror. We were being spied on.

There will be more, hope u liked it. U can review if u want to


	2. Locket

"Angel, Where did you find this?" I said slowly and sternly, but smiled so she wouldn't worry.

"I was in you're room, looking for some socks because when Nudge does laundry she mixes it all up, and I looked under your bed, and found it. Its really pretty isn't it Max"

"Yeah I guess so, hey Angel, can you go help set up for breakfast?" I asked her so I could have quiet time to think for a minuet.

"Yep" she said brightly and skipped into the dinning room with her blond curls bouncing in rhythm with her skips.

Is my dream real? Is that Itex? Or is that from The School? What's going on? Is that a really a bug or possible me just getting a rat turd and technology mixed up, again? don't ask.

My neck hairs stood straight up and tingled.

"Fang, will you cut it out!" I said and turned around

"What, I was just checking on you."

Fang's POV

I went into the kitchen to help Max. I noticed that everyone was in the dinning room except her, and thought that maybe I should ask her to come on a fly with me so we could talk things out about the night in the cave, and about, can't believe im going to think this word…. feelings. god that's a pansy word . But it had to be done.

I walked in and found her staring dumbly at a locket.

A locker!?

From a secret admirer?

Sam possibly?

God, if its from Sam I'll personally kill him while he makes his move this time.

These thoughts were running through my head as I walked up to Max. She spun around and nagged me for being so silent, whatever, I had to find out where that locket had come from!

"Nice locket, did you buy it." I tried as hard as I could to keep the jealous anger out of my voice and face.

"No, someone left it for me" she replied eying it suspiciously.

"Who?" I said in a very I-don't-care-if-you-have-a-secret-admirer kind of way.

"I don't know, but I have to find out. Fang, this is important will you help me. Well, whoever left it for me, is going to get a special date with me." She said coolly, trying to make me jealous probably then flashed ma look that said we'll talk about it later. Then she walked into the dinning room.

"God, (then I said some words not appropriate for anyone under the age of 14), then I picked up a spoon and bent it until it broke in half and walked into the dinning room to join the others.

Max POV

Fang came in to the kitchen and saw me holding the locket.

""Nice locket, did you buy it."

I was a little mad, because does he think that I actually look like the prissy girl-type who goes out and buys jewelry to wear. Heck, I can't even afford jewelry. Mental note, kick Fang's butt, to show him I'm not a priss.

"No someone left if for me"

"Who?"

God Fang's being nosy today.

"I don't know, but I have to find out. Fang, this is important will you help me. Well, whoever left it for me, is going to get a special date with me."

Who ever did leave that is going to get a date with me, a date where I kick there a for bugging my room!

Then I walked out to the dinning room to eat some breakfast, because, unlike some I need food to scheme diabolical plans. After breakfast I'd get to the bottom of this!


	3. FeelingsEW

Hey thanks for all of my reviewers, u guys are AWESOME, ya and who ever hacked me thnx for reviewing me, but grrr for u hacking my password

I sat down with the rest of the flock leaving Fang in the kitchen. The flock were sitting very impatiently for Fang to come in, because mom was trying out this new parenting tip from a magazine she read which said "to bring families together have sit down meals, make sure you eat together and talk about stuff," blah blah blah, whatever. When Fang finally came out we ate our breakfast. Nudge wouldn't shut up what else is new

Oh but also Ella was staring at Iggy because she liked him, while Nudge was glaring at Ella, for staring at Iggy because she liked him and while Gazzy was glaring at both of them for both liking Iggy, and making it impossible for Gazzy and Iggy to hang out, and Iggy is oblivious to all this, or that is what Angel informed me about telepathically three seconds earlier, hee hee I love having a six-year old spy. Do I sense a love triangle/square? GOD FLOCK ROMANCES ARE SOOO CONFUSING!!!

Ok, anyway back on topic. Fang seemed nervous about the locket too, so maybe it is a bad omen. I decided to cathch him after breakfast so we could have a talk.

Fang's POV

Max jumped out of the closet and tackled me to the ground. Someone has gone loco in the head. Then she dragged me into the attic.

"Max! This is so sudden! Shouldn't we get to know eachother first" I know that I'm the dark, silent, sensitive one, but if you were me, you would have to say that too.

"Shut up, we need to talk."

Here it goes, the… mentally shudders…The feelings talk.

"Ok, you know how I found the locket, and I had the dream, and how Itex is full of crazed and evil people?

"Ya"

"THAT WAS RETORICAL, sorry just shut up and listen"

"Okay, do you think they could be connected?"

Max POV

I just told Fang that I think the locket and my dream were connected. He kind of blew up at me.

"Are you that stupid! A guy left that for you, probally because he likes you, but your too oblivious to relize when a guy likes you, or you act like you don't care, which kills the guy inside, but your too stupid to relize it!"

"aww crap" Fang said before he ran out

"aww sh" I said before I ran out after him

I found him in his room punching his closet door.

"Fang" I said quietly

"JUST…LEAVE…ME…A.lone" He jumped out his window and flew away with me on his tail.

I , of course, caught up and flew silently beside him, until he landed in some woods about five miles away from Mom's house.

"Max I have a confession." He said, and he looked at me. For the first time that I could remember, I saw emotion in Fang's dark brown eyes, so much emotion, I couldn't even tell what he was feeling.

Fangs POV

I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell Max I liked her, before she found the guy of the locket, and started making out with him. I didn't mean to say that much, but it just kind of slipped out. I flew to get away, but she caught up. I needed to hug her, and tell her I loved her, but I was too scared that she would fly away like before. That memory was killing me.

"Max, why did you fly away, in the cave?" I said looking down.

"I, was scared. Just too many emotions, I m a nervous wreck, and I'm afraid, of loving you."

I continued you looking down, but a little relieved that she didn't get mad about me kissing her.

"How about we try it again?" I asked, so we could start over, set things as normal as they could possible get

She leaned in, her eyes closed. I was about to reach her lips when….

OHk, hope you guys like it, I usually never write drama, and decided to give it a shot, so ya, if u like it or have any suggestions, u can review me:D thanks

Ps I ADDED FAXNESS, NIGGYNESS, EGGYNESS, and a cliff hanger ;D


	4. The dart and the dream

I was about to kiss Max, when…

A felt a sharp pain in my neck, I felt around and found a dart sticking in my neck.

"What the heck?" Then I passed out.

Max's POV

Fang and I were just about to kiss, when he stops, shocked, and pulls a dart out of his neck, and then passes out cold.

I immeditaly felt for a pulse. His pulse was still really fast, which meant he was only knocked out. I looked at the dart closely. It was just looked like a toothpick, wiered.

I hauled Fang on to my back, and hauled him to Mom's house. Even though I am super strong, Fang must have been carring rocks or something, cuz god is he heavy! When we were flying through the sky I felt, anxious and nervous. Who knocked out Fang?!

Then a really bad thought came to me.

"Were they spying us during our whole, talk and almost-kiss" I said aloud.

_Don't be embarrassed by love and hormones max, without them you wouldn't be alive_.

"Eww, Jeb, I know that's you, please don't give me the talk while my friends passed out!"

_I'm not who u think I am Max._

"Then who are you!"

_Time will tell._

I made it to Mom's house. When I carried Fang in she quickly stole him from me and carried him to the table and examined him.

"He's been knocked out with…. which is harmless, He'll be awake in about an hour. But who would shoot him.

"I don't know. I feel tired; I'm going to go think."

I went up to my room and lie down on my bed. In like five minuets I was asleep.

I was running. Fang was beside me. He was holding my hand as we ran through the forest. Guys in Itex uniform, Sam, and another teenage boy I didn't recognize were chasing me and Fang with machine guns. We flew through the forest till we went to a dead end. It was a giant wall, so tall and long I couldn't see the end of it. For some reason there was a ceiling above us and we couldn't fly out. Fang looked at me and said.

"Max just in case we don't get out, I need to do this."

He reached over and was about to kiss me, when….

"Max! Wake up, Fang's finally awake! I didn't want to wake you, but this is really important! I don't know why, but he said something about a dream. So he wants you to come down immediately. That's really really really strange isn't it? I mean I know strange, but come on; he's like acting soooo delusional. Do you think it's the medicine?"

I got up and straightened my hair while she kept talking.

"Max!! hurry up, Fang is waiting for you. I don't want to see Fang get mad, cuz he is like so grumpy sometimes. Max, if you don't come Fang will do that evil stare, and be really quiet, but stare at me evily, which creeps me out!!"

I went out the door, because she was annoying me, and went downstairs to see Fang.

Iggy was standing above him, with…the guy from my dreams. (Not the guy that I've been waiting forever for, and dreaming about, but the guy FROM my dream, I just had!"

"Iggy, who's this?" I said sickly sweet

"Oh, um this is just my friend, Brad. He lives in town."

"Okay."

"Fang you had to tell me something."

He walked into the kitchen, I followed.

"That kid was in a dream I just had, plus I think I have your voice in my head."

I will update in a like ten minutes. So hold on


	5. It all comes out

I looked at Fang with shock. I didn't know what to think.

"Fang. I had a dream about that kid too. Are our minds possibly connected?"

"Also, the voice in my head was talking to me again, but this time, it wasn't Jeb. The voice was a guys, and it was familiar but it wasn't Jeb. I am so confused!"

"Me too, all my voice said was, " Your looking to far for answers, look closer", weird. "

"I am not going to tell you what my voice said, but it spoke in riddle just like Jeb did." I said.

I twisted my hair around my finger and thought. I was so confused. Fang left the kitchen and went back to the living room.

Brad walked in to the kitchen, a couple minutes later, while I was still thinking.

"Hey, you're Max right?" Brad came up to me and got really, really close.

"Uh yeah. Um so your Iggy's friend. How long have you to been friends." I stepped back because he was creeping me out.

"Ya, I've been his friend for a couple weeks, but I would like to be someone else's friend too. You know you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Fang's?" I took a guess, but I already knew the answer.

"No, yours. Unless of course we could be more than friends if you know what I mean."

I looked at him and realized he was pretty good looking, shaggy black hair, dark blue eyes, tall, muscular build. But I liked Fang, and Brad creeped me out.

"Not in a million years." I ran out and found Iggy.

"Control your friend" I hissed in his ears.

Iggy stared confused.

Brad followed me.

"Dude, the plan didn't work. I'm out, and I'm done." He said angrily

"Um, What plan?" I said.

Iggy looked hurt, then started whistling, then started running for the door. But, Fang was in the way.

"Fine, I'll tell you the whole story, if u don't kill me."

"ohk." I said

"Ohk, well you know that girl that sits ahead of me in Civics, Natalie, That's Brads cousin, and I have a bit of a crush on her. Brad is home schooled, but he's seen you walk to school before, and he has a crush on you. So we decided to make a deal. I'd get him to go out with you, and he'd get Natalie to go out with me. So we put a locket with a bug in your room to hear your conversations, to get info about you, like where you might be, who you might like, what stuff you like, and etc. Angel found the locket though. Then you went flying with Fang, and Nudge and I followed, and when you guys where about to um… you know, I was supposed to shoot Max w/t some special dream/hormone serum that Jeb gave me that would make you dream about Brad. I missed and hit Fang."

I rolled my eyes, because of Iggy is blind, so I wanted to know why he was doing to the shooting.

"Also we got Jeb to talk to you in your mind, by bribing him with three dozen cookies, and ice cream and a test to see how fast I could make bombs, for a study. He was supposed to give you a message, but I guess he didn't. Then Jeb told me that somehow Fang and Max's mind was connected, so you both got bits and pieces of what Jeb was telling you guys, and had the same dream, and ya the plan didn't work."

"So how was that supposed to get me to like Brad"

"Oh, the hormone serum, was supposed to alter your hormones, and get you to stop liking Fang, But I missed and hit Fang, Oh Fang, those are girl hormones so they wouldn't effect you. Jeb didn't deliver the message though, because he thought that you two were a cute couple. So, I decided to bring Brad in, because I was sick of this plan, and just decided that life would be easier if he asked you out, which im guessing you just did…..long pause…..Oh, I'm going out with Natalie though. Guys at school described her for me. She seems pretty, blonde hair, grey eyes, 5'10, slim, and supposedly hot!"

"You ------- a few good swearwords------"

Fang and I looked at eachother then ganged up on Iggy and Brad.

When we were done , they both had black eyes and were sore.

Later….

Brad went home, Iggy was grounded and beat up. Nudge, Ella, and Gazzy were mad because Iggy had a girlfriend. Jeb emailed me and told me he was happy that I still like Fang,

Fang and I were standing in the livingroom.

"Glad that's over."

"Ya , me two." I said, I looked up at him, into his eyes.

He leaned down, and kissed me right on the lips.

Soft, but nice.

Life was good,

But the dream was still unexplained.

Stay tuned cuz there will be a Dream or Reality part 2


End file.
